The present invention relates generally to fishing tackle and in particular, to phosphorescent lures charged with ultraviolet radiation.
It is well known that many deep-sea fish use bioluminescence to attract prey. Human anglers have recognized that under low light or poor visibility conditions, that fish and other aquatic life forms are attracted to phosphorescent lures. While scientific basis for the attraction is as yet not completely understood, the stimulation and continued emission from a phosphorescent lure are important concerns under certain fishing conditions. Phosphorescent lures are more effective than non-emissive lures under most, if not all, fishing conditions; yet, phosphorescent lures remain a small part of the total lure market. Phosphorescent lures manufactured to date have not necessarily been of the highest quality nor included desirable features such as reticulations or integral hooks.
While a phosphorescent lure is readily charged by ambient light at midday, fishing often occurs under low light conditions, under darkness, or under cloud cover. As a result, phosphorescent lures are charged by exposing the lure to visible light emissions from a flashlight or strobe light. While a flashlight is compact, it suffers from low intensity illumination leading to rapid dissipation of lure phosphorescence. Conversely, a strobe light affords high photon flux density yet is cumbersome to operate under fishing conditions. Thus, there exists a need for a system to convert a conventional lure into a phosphorescent lure. Additionally, there exists a need for a compact, high efficiency phosphor charging light source.
A process for preparing a phosphorescent lure includes the application of phosphorescent particulate to a lure. The phosphorescent particulate is in the form of a curable paint or an adhesive applixc3xa9. Thereafter, the phosphorescent particulate is exposed to illumination from an ultraviolet light emitting diode flashlight. The phosphorescent emission from the phosphorescent particulate gives the lure a visible phosphorescent glow.
A lure having a phosphor thereon is activated by exposing the lure to the emission from an ultraviolet light emitting battery powered source. The source is either a light emitting diode flashlight, a mercury vapor arc tube or other gaseous vapor tube.
A commercial package includes in combination phosphorescent particulate present in a curable paint or an adhesive applixc3xa9. The phosphorescent particulate in the form of a curable paint or adhesive appliquxc3xa9 is amenable to adherence to a surface of a lure. Also included is an ultraviolet light emitting battery powered source that includes a light emitting diode flashlight, a mercury vapor arc tube and other gaseous vapor tube. In an alternate embodiment, a commercial package substitutes a lure having a surface that is already decorated with phosphorescent particulate thereon.